Love at First Site
by kasplosion
Summary: Some find love in the coffee shop, others in the library, but Cammie and Zach find... well, they find something "without getting off their butts;" "It's all the fun of checking out chicks in the comfort of your own home." / AU
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi guys, it's me again. It's been forever since I updated with a Gallagher Girls fic. Sorry about that, heh. I was writing a novel, working on the winter play, studying for finals, procrastinating, doing homework, rewriting novel, working on the one acts show, stalling, neglecting fanfiction... It's funny, I have a whole bunch of in-progress stories, but I don't finish them. Sigh, and I say I want to finish stuff I start. Anyways. I forgot how I came up with this idea, but it was way back in August, and I waited this long to post it. Weird. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Love at First Site  
Chapter One _

"You," Bex said, "need a boyfriend."

Cammie looked down at herself: pajamas, popcorn, and pay per view. She couldn't say she was exactly happy with the fact she stayed home every Friday for three consecutive weeks while her best friend never failed to find a date. But Cammie would rather watch movies all night than make awkward conversation with a guy she would never see again.

"No," Cammie replied, "I need a fluffier pillow."

"The night is young," Bex said. "We could go out."

"This pillow is flat."

"If you go get dressed, we can find you a man."

"If you go upstairs, you can find me another pillow."

"Forget the pillow!" Bex snapped, snatching the pillow and throwing it over the couch. "Apparently, all you care about is what's coming up next on HBO. Cam, I'm not trying to be mean, but honestly—for your sake and mine—get a life."

Cammie crossed her arms. "If having a life means missing out on movies, I don't think I want one."

"Fine, so you don't want a life," Bex huffed, "at least get out of the house." Cammie opened her mouth but Bex cut her off, "School doesn't count."

Cammie _hmph_'d. "I'm not leaving this couch," she said firmly.

Bex, defeated, fell beside her friend. She sighed loudly. Cammie turned up the volume.

"Cam, if we could just—"

"I'm not missing _Sixteen Candles_. You know it's one of my favorites."

A brilliant idea crept upon Bex and she was up and gone, then back again in record time, holding something behind her back.

"Okay, so you don't want a boyfriend, a life, to leave the house, or miss the movie, fine," Bex said, "I respect that."

Cammie nodded appreciatively. "Thank you very much!"

"_But_…" Cammie turned her attention from the television screen to her mischievous friend afraid of what would come next.

"But I can find you a boyfriend, getting you a life in the process, and you don't even have to get off your lazy butt." Bex grinned and pulled a laptop from behind with the words _Online Dating_ printed across the screen.

* * *

A/n: Chapters will probably be this long/short because I don't have the attention span to write anything longer, let alone the time. I already have all those unfinished fics (which I plan to post sometime in the coming months...) and some other ideas. For the complete list, take a look on my profile, most of them are there.

Also take a look at GA (dot) ning's 200membercelebration fanfiction at the pen name: Rebels Without a Cause. It's really great. I'm working on the second chapter right now (sorry for the long wait, readers and fellow rebel-authors).

Also (again), look up snazzy coolcats. That's mine and teamswitzforever's joint account. We're working on a fluffy fic at the moment. That's another to-do I need to get started on.

I'm gonna try and post more often since it's a new year (sorta) and me and my friends say we'll do so. Mostly Avatar: the Last Airbender and Gallagher Girls, but you never know. I'm waiting for a Heist Society plot bunny to hop into my imagination.

Okay, you can review now. Thanks for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, readers.

* * *

_Love at First Site  
Chapter Two_

"Grant—Give it back—what the —!" Zach chased his best friend through the house. Grant entered the kitchen and put the island between him and Zach. Laptop in one hand, he grabbed a knife from the counter.

"Don't make me use this," Grant threatened.

"What is wrong with you?" Zach cried. "You're crazy!"

"Know what else is crazy? Your mom—in bed! Ooh, whatcha gonna do, huh? Watcha gonna do?"

"You're stupid, too." Zach made a move, but Grant's grip on the knife only tightened.

"Oh, _I'm_ the stupid one?" Grant laughed. "Me? No way, dude. Only a loser like you wouldn't have a date on a Friday night, for the third night in a row."

"What's that got to do with stupidity?"

"What? Who cares? I'm just trying to help you get a life, since you haven't done anything about it."

"Right." Zach rolled his eyes. "And how are you going to do that?"

"By scoring you some chicks," Grant replied proudly.

"Okay, go score some chicks," Zach said, easing himself closer to Grant slowly. "Just give me my laptop. I don't need to get it repaired _again_."

"No, no, no." Grant waggled the knife like he would waggle his finger. "This is your ticket to Chicksville.

"You see," Grant continued, "I took the pleasure of signing you up for one of those online dating services. It's all the fun of checking out girls in the comfort of your own home."

"Online dating is lame," Zach retorted.

"Yeah, I know it is," Grant agreed, "But desperate times call for desperate measures." He suddenly slammed the knife back on the counter, ran for the cupboard, Zach right on his tail. Grant propped a broom against the handle to lock the door temporarily.

"And so, Grant the Great outsmarts Zach once again." Grant seated himself against the door and began typing furiously. "'Likes long walks on the beach…'"

"I'll get you for this," came Zach's voice.

"'… piña coladas…'"

"You will pay."

"'… dancing in the rain…'"

"What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?"

"Just kidding, alright? I didn't really put that. Listen to this, 'I enjoy romantic comedies, late night snuggling, video games—'"

"At least you got one thing right."

"'I dislike rap, cupcakes, and bunnies.'"

"Are you trying to score chicks or shoo them away?"

"'What I'm looking for in a girl: nice, sweet, knows what she's doing—'"

Zach pounded his fists on the door.

"'—sense of humor, hot, someone who understands me—'"

The cupboard door swung open and Grant fell, swearing when his head hit the kitchen floor.

"Delete it," Zach ordered. "_Now_."

"Wish I could buddy." Grant grinned. "But it's too late, I already posted it on your page."

Zach exhaled from his nose, closed his eyes, then walked calmly away from the cupboard. Grant picked him and the laptop up and strode over to his friend.

"One day, you'll thank me for this." He clapped Zach on the back. "Now, which picture of you should I post? How about the one from Jonas's 7th birthday party—the one with you crying since you didn't get to hit the piñata. Ah, good times, good ti—_eee_!"

Grant made a mad dash for the living room as Zach stalked after him with the very same knife Grant had used to threaten him.

* * *

A/n: I finished the second chapter of the GA (dot) ning's 200membercelebration! It will be posted soon, check it out!

Go click on my profile and vote in the poll involving Girl Scout cookies: Samoas vs Thin Mints. My friend Miss Mary Sue is on Team Thin Mints. I however root for Team Samoas, what about you?

Thanks for reading, please review (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Filler chapter, ugh ugh ugh.

* * *

_Love at First Site  
Chapter Three_

"Cam!" Bex squealed from her spot in front of the laptop. "Look at this one!"

"No," Cammie said firmly from her spot in front of the television. "I can't believe you signed me up for that. It just screams 'Come stalk me!'"

Bex ignored her. "This one's definitely a winner."

"The last 'winner' was ten years older than me," Cammie retorted.

Bex waved her hand like _psh posh_.

"The one before that had an uncanny obsession with vacuums."

"He was cute enough."

"The one before said he liked long walks on the beach, piña coladas, and dancing in the rain; la-ame."

"It was sweet!"

"And the one before that—"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Bex interjected. "I promise if you come look, I won't disturb you for the rest of the night."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"He doesn't like bunnies," Bex said in singsong.

Cammie's eyebrows perked up.

"Or rap." Bex grinned, knowing Cammie couldn't possibly resist taking a look now.

"What else does it say?" Cammie questioned apprehensively, not willing to trust her best friend just yet.

"'Likes _romantic comedies'_"—at this point, Cammie arose from the couch—"'late night snuggling,' okay that one's a little iffy, 'video games,'" Bex continued, "'Dislikes _rap_"—Cammie slowly made her way beside Bex—"'cupcakes, bunnies. What I'm interested in a girl: nice, sweet, knows what she's doing—'"

"Perv," Cammie muttered, turning on her heel.

Bex snatched her wrist. "'Sense of humor,'" she continued, "'hot, someone who understands me.'"

"He sounds suspicious," Cammie stated blandly. "What guy likes romantic comedies? And 'late night snuggling'?" She tried to pry her wrist out of Bex's grasp, but it wouldn't budge.

"Says he likes video games," Bex pointed out, "That's a normal guy thing."

"Okay, fine," Cammie said, "but who doesn't like cupcakes? There's something wrong with that boy."

"No, there isn't," Bex insisted, "'Knows what she's doing,' does that sound like there's something wrong with him?"

"That's disgusting," Cammie sneered.

"What about the 'someone who understands me' part? That's sweet!"

Cammie shook her head, "Can you say bogus?" (At this point, Cam realized maybe she did watch too many movies—particularly from the '80s era.)

Bex rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like rap, that has to count for something."

Cammie bit her lip, not sure how to reply. "Okay, yeah, we both share the opinion that rap music is demeaning and distasteful, fine."

"And he doesn't like bunnies," Bex sang again.

"So I'm allergic to bunnies, that doesn't stop me from liking them."

"But you're not allowed near them."

"I like bunnies."

"Admit it, Cam," Bex said, tired of the excuses, "this guy is the best one we've seen so far?"

"It's only been an hour," Cammie noted.

"I've made it my mission to get you a date a-s-a-p," Bex replied.

"And I've made it my mission to finish my movie in peace," Cammie said, wrenched her hand out of Bex's grip. She flopped back down onto the couch and stuffed a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm going to take that as a 'Bex you are brilliant! Thanks for being awesome and getting me a date,'" Bex said clicking and typing away at the laptop.

"You are not brilliant. You are not awesome," Cammie said crossly, "and don't you dare get me a date."

"Whoops," Bex said innocently, the clear sound of a _click_ following, "My finger slipped and clicked Send on a message asking Zachary Goode to meet you tonight."

Bex would never figure out how Cammie got a hold of a pillow without Bex seeing her do so or where Cammie found the strength to hurl that pillow at her so hard to make her fall onto the floor, considering she'd been glued in front of a television screen since the age of five.

* * *

A/n: Not that much of a chapter, but I updated, and that counts for something right? I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be funnier, but I have no idea when I'll get the chance to write it since mock ap exams are in two weeks and I haven't studied any of the 30some chapters and more and more fanfiction ideas keep popping into my head and THERE AREN'T ENOUGH HOURS IN THE DAY, UGH. In the meantime, keep on the look out for other new stories in the coming weeks.

Thanks for reading and please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Short chapter, but I like it enough. Enjoy (:

* * *

_Love at First Site  
Chapter Four_

Zach was calling for air support when Grant whooped, "Dude! Some chick messaged you!"

Zach rolled his eyes and hid behind a car.

Grant laughed, "Oh man, listen to this, 'Hi,' smiley face, 'I couldn't help but notice how much we have in common. Are you free tonight? Cammie Morgan.'"

He knew this sounded masochistic (and maybe a little sad), but to be perfectly honest, Zach would rather shoot people using his XBOX and point and laugh at noob players than go out with a random girl. He knifed a guy then said to Grant, "This is me caring."

"Hey," Grant said, "She goes to Gallagher. That's close by, isn't it?"

Zach yelled into the headset, "On the left, on the left!"

"Dude, you don't even care," Grant said.

"I thought we went over this already."

"You don't even care that," Grant continued, "within _hours_ a girl asked you out."

Grant groaned when Zach didn't react, then he threw a pillow at the controlled, losing the connection.

"Hey!" Zach turned around. "I was on a kill streak!"

"You're pathetic," Grant replied, "A computer can get you a date better than you ever would. Why is that? You must know that when we walk around school, girls look and whisper—shut up, I'm not being conceited, I'm telling it like it is. Girls _whisper_, Zach, so what's the problem?"

Zach looked at his best friend, speechless (there was a reason they were such good friends). Neither of them wanted to say the truth (one ego might have been broken), but Zach sucked it up and finally, "There's no problem," because he should at least give this a shot if Grant was putting this much effort into it.

"Alright then," Grant grinned then clicked.

"… Alright then, what?" Zach asked suspiciously.

"Alright then I replied back to Cammie Morgan."

Zach stared at Grant (wondering how exactly could they be such good friends if he wanted to strangle him all the time), connected his controller back to the game, said, "This is you," and then proceeded to shoot the living daylight out of an unsuspecting player.

* * *

A/n: I tried my best to keep it realistic for guys' pov, and I think I did alright (what with all the Call of Duty terminology), but tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate any feedback you're willing to give regarding the guys because I want to make sure it sounds realistic. So... please review, thanks.


End file.
